Saying Goodbye
by ForeverFaithful93
Summary: Rachel Morgan and Cammie's reactions to the news that Cammie's dad isn't comming home. Two-shot, Starts with Goodbye-Carrie Underwood.
1. Rachel

**A/N: Ok, so I don't own the Gallagher Girls or this song, but I wish I did…**

_I was sitting on my doorstep, I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand._

I can't believe this, nine months ago I stood right here on this porch and said goodbye to the love of my life. I had decided to stay home to be with our little girl, to sit out on this mission. It was supposed to be routine, normal stuff, nothing big. But I should have known better. No mission is ever routine.

I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. And I really hoped the phone wasn't broken. And then the tears came. I can't believe it, he's gone, Matt's gone. I don't have a husband, Cammie doesn't have a dad. I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was the fact that he really wasn't coming home.

_So hard to see myself without him,_

_I felt a part of my heart break._

_But when you're standing at a crossroad, there's a choice you've got to make._

I picked up the phone and called the one person I could think of. Joseph Solomon. He went on the mission with my husband, only he came back two weeks ago and Matt didn't. Joe picked up on the second ring.

"Solomon." He sounded so serious.

"Joe. It's me. I just got the news about Matt." I was okay until I said his name. Then the tears came again in a rush.

"Rachel, I'm so very sorry. And I know that isn't what you want to hear at the moment. But, I can't give you information over the phone, I'm still debriefing, but I can be at your house in 3 hours." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I may have lost my husband, but Joe had lost his best friend.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt_

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry_

_And let go of some things I've loved._

_Just to get to the other side._

When I had hung up, I realized that life wasn't over. There was no reason for me to give up. I need to be strong for my little girl.

I glanced up as I heard the sounds of little feet coming down the stairs. "Mommy, why are you so sad? What's wrong?"

I remember getting that phone call so many years ago. My little girl isn't so little anymore. I glanced over at Cammie, she looked so beautiful, so strong. She was surrounded by her best friends, her old roommates from Gallagher.

I am so proud of her. As soon as she graduated and was granted clearance, she found the files on the last mission her father had gone on, and had spent every free minute she had looking, searching for her dad.

And she found him. In an unmarked grave in a country that will remain nameless. Now, a month later, we were standing in the cemetery after his memorial service.

I looked at the people who surrounded her. Bex had her arm around Cam's shoulders; Macey was on her other side, holding her hand. Liz was standing beside Bex looking forlorn. And there was Zach, standing behind Cammie. He was always there, except the few missions they didn't go on together. He could tell this was hard on her, and I appreciate the fact that he didn't leave her, even though all of her spare time was spent working on this cold case.

We were the only ones left, other than Joe who was standing beside me. He had been there for me this whole time. Always lending a listening ear, being the friend I needed, and nothing more. I looked at Joe and saw that the tears that he had managed to hold back for the service were slowly making their way down his cheeks. He looked over at me and one side of his mouth lifted in a smile.

"You should be proud of her Rachel. Cammie is one of the strongest women I know, and she learned from the best." He drew me into a hug and then made his way over to say goodbye to Cammie and his former students.

I walked over to the grave, and knelt down. I had said my goodbye years ago, but now I could finally mean it.

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye._

**A/N: Okay, so does that totally suck like I think it does? Sorry if it sounds completely cheesy, but I had an idea and there it is. **

**Should I continue this with something in Cammie's point of view, or leave it like this? I'd really like to know what you think, even if you think it's terrible… Thanks!**


	2. Cammie

**A/N: Thank you Kiwi for reviewing! Here is the second chapter...**

I was standing here surrounded by my best friends. At my dad's memorial service. The tears that had been falling down my cheeks for the past two weeks had dried up, there were no more.

I remember the first day that I found out that my dad wasn't coming home. I had just walked, more like crept, down the stairs and heard my mom on the phone. She was talking to someone, and then the phone fell out of her hand and hit the ground. Mom sank to the floor and held her head in her hands. I didn't have to ask what was wrong, I just knew it was something bad. I went back up the stairs as quietly as I had before, my dad had taught me well.

I went into my room and looked at all the pictures I had. They were of my dad and me and my mom. We were all smiling. And laughing. Some of them were just of my parents, taken in different parts of the world, the places that they get to see.

My favorite one is of the three of us, sitting on the staircase, laughing. That was the first day that my mom and dad had been back in four months. They had been gone over Christmas, so we were getting ready to celebrate it together, in February. My mom looked so happy, I hoped that she would someday feel that way again.

There was a fourth man in some of the pictures, Joe. He was my dad's best friend.

It had been a half hour since I had seen my mom crying. I walked down the stairs again, this time making sure that she could hear me coming. When I saw her, I realized that I couldn't keep my secret, she was already in too much pain. The tears that were falling from her eyes looked like they hurt. "Mommy, why are you so sad? What's wrong?"

____________________________________________________________

That day seemed like so long ago, and really, it was. This whole situation had taken a huge toll on my mother, and she would say the same of me. Over the years, I have watched her cry when she thought no one could see her. I have seen her fake smiles and laughs, I have seen her be the best spy in the world, I have watched her be my mom.

And now I was watching her as she stood beside Mr. Solomon at my dad's memorial service. She looked so good, so beautiful, so strong. She had stood by and watched as I looked, searched for my dad. She only helped when I asked for it. She knew that this was something I had to do myself.

As soon as I had graduated from Gallagher, I started searching. I talked to Mr. Solomon about that mission, and I was granted clearance to have access to all of the information that I would need. I reread all the files, all the notes.

My friends were with me, but they did more than just help me with the cold case. They helped me when I felt like I couldn't go on. Bex was my shoulder to cry on. Macey was my listening ear. Liz was a distraction. Zach was my comfort, he knew what it was like to lose someone. And they were all with me when I found my dad two weeks ago. After all this time, it had really only been four years, but it felt longer, I found my dad in an unmarked grave.

I felt so hopeless, all that time I had been hoping, praying that he would still be alive. That I would get to say goodbye to my dad one more time. But he wasn't and I didn't. I felt like my world had ended. When only it had just begun. My sisters were there to show me that. And Zach, he would just hold me as I cried.

They were here with me today. They had never left my side. Bex and I were lucky enough to go on all of our missions together. Some of them with Zach and Grant too.

We were the only ones left in the cemetery, other than my mom and Mr. Solomon. I glanced around me and saw Bex standing beside me, Liz beside her. Macey was on my other side, and Zach was behind me. We weren't saying anything. No words were needed.

I watched as Mr. Solomon hugged my mom and then made his way over here as my mom went up to the grave. Mr. Solomon gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear, "I am so proud of you Cammie. Your dad would have been too."

And with those words, he moved on to my friends, his former students.

I walked up to the grave and kneeled beside my mom. She wasn't crying, actually she was smiling. She leaned over and gave me a hug. "I love you. So much. And I am so proud of you. Know this, your dad loves you, he always has, and always will. No matter where he is, he will always be your daddy." She looked back at the people who were now waiting. "You stay here, we will go back to the car. Come when you are ready." She kissed my cheek and stood.

I looked down at the freshly turned dirt, and the brand new stone. I had come so far, looking for my dad, and now he was here. And he always would be.

_I know there's a blue horizon,_

_somewhere up ahead just waiting for me._

_And getting there means leaving things behind._

_Sometime life's so bittersweet._

I know that I needed to say goodbye to my dad. And I will, in time. Right now, we have a lot of things we need to talk about. And I know, I'm talking to a grave, but I know he can hear me.

I sat there on the ground in my brand new dress, as it started to rain, for an hour. Talking to my dad, telling him stories that I had been waiting to tell him. I cried all my tears out, again. And I said goodbye.

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye._

**A/N: So, I hope you all like it! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so review, please!**


End file.
